


bonjour; fuck you

by ferris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, actualheichou, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferris/pseuds/ferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNIVERSITY!ERURI</p><p>headcanon that levi gets pissed when he’s stressed and he takes it out on erwin for the dumbest things. erwin thinks it’s funny as hell and just waits it out for levi to get it out of his system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bonjour; fuck you

"I fucking hate you, you and your fucking eyebrows - I hate it when you put your books fucking everywhere, I hate it when you leave your pens wherever you go - " Levi’s face was contorted with anger, cheeks blotted with red and hands balled into fists as he paced in front of the taller man. "I fucking hate - " 

He stopped abruptly and glared at Erwin, who had a sheepish smile sprawled over his face, hands in his pockets, leaning against the door frame and simply watching Levi, who looked a little startled. “What?” 

"You’re adorable when you’re angry," Erwin said, attempting to force his smile back into a neutral face and failing miserably. 

Levi’s face turned a bright red and he dropped his flailing arms. “Fuck you, Erwin,” he spat, face still as bright as a beacon, continuing his pacing. “And I fucking hate it when you study into the night and you keep your goddamn desk-lamp on and it’s fucking  _bright_ , and I hate it when your glasses slip down your nose when you study - what do you want me to do, push them up for you so you can fucking study better or  _what_ , because that’s fucking annoying - “ 

He took a deep breath and continued, having run out of air during his rant. 

"I hate the way you say hello after you’re done taking a shower; why the fuck would you say hi even when we’re in the same area and you were just taking a fucking  _shower_? I hate the way you smile and the way you smell always smell like coffee and I hate it when you go outside and the way you wear your scarf, wrapped around and one sleeve thrown back, and I hate your big hands and your stupid eyebrows and the sound of your heartbeat and the color of your eyes - ” Levi shouted, but his shout was like a child’s indignant protest, and he fought to keep his face angry as he looked into Erwin’s bemused face. But he couldn’t, so he turned around angrily, in a huff, so that the blond man could not see his face being torn into a reluctant smile and a stubborn angry-face. 

"Come here," Erwin interrupted, beckoning, a grin still on his face as he struggled valiantly not to laugh at his dark-haired partner. Levi trudged backwards furiously until he bumped into the tall man, who wrapped his arms around him and laughed until his sides split and Levi turned around to ram his face into Erwin’s chest to get him to fucking  _stop_.  _  
_

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
